Aki
by xoXNana-chanXox
Summary: MUCC Un amour entre deux membres du groupe trop longtemps gadé secret, qui finit par exploser


_**Titre**__ : Aki_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : MUCC_

_**Genre**__ : J'en sais rine pour le moment XD surrement __lemon !!_

_**Disclaimer**__ : les membres de MUCC n'appartiennent qu'à eux même _

_**Spoiler**__ : motus et bouche cousu :x_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Comme tu pourras le voir à la date de debut ma Aki, j'ai recommencé la fic que je t'avais promis du debut " l'autre ne me plaisais pas ! j'espere que celle-ci te plairas !_

_Nana-chan (21/10/07)_

**Aki...[1**

par Nana-chan

Chaque automnes,

Quand la date approche

Cette même pensée me hante,

Et si j'osais ? que dirait-il ?

Et pourtant

Jamais je n'ose même si

Au fond de moi,

Je sais que j'en meurs d'envie

Chaque automne,

Quand approche la date de mon anniversaire

Je le sens troublé

A-t-il peur de moi ?

Biensur je mentirais

En disant que je n'ai jamais songé

A tenter quelque chose

Mais toujours en reve.

Cette année encore

Je dois me surpacer

Lui trouver un cadeau

Encore mieu que le précédent

Seulement voila

A chaque fois le coeur n'y est pas

Car le seul cadeau que je voudrais lui offrire

C'est moi

Cette année il n'ont pas reussi à me trainner avec eux

Dans un bar ou meme ailleur

Je voulais rester seul

Pour mon anniversaire

Seul, dans cet appartement

Que j'aimerais tant voir habité de ta chaleur

Mais je ne fias que rever

Comme chaque année

Et puis tant pis,

J'etouffe de garder cette amour

Je dois lui dire, oui,

Le moment est venu.

Ma main tremble en decrochant

J'ai peur mais je dois le faire

Il decroche, sa voix semble embuée

Je l'invite à venir chez moi, il accepte.

Pourquoi me telephonne-t-il ?

Il avait l'air si troublé,

En plus de ça il m'invite à venir

Et j'ai accepté, je suis trop con

Ca fait pres de cinq fois que je sonne

Mias personne ne repond

Peut etre qu'il a changé d'avis

Qu'il ne veut plus me voir

On frappe à la porte

Il est deja la, j'entend ça voix qui m'appel

J'ai peur, je n'aurias pas du

Que va-t-il penser apres ça !

Tant pis, je ne peux pas le faire attendre plus longtemps

Advienne que pourra,

Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à perdre

J'ouvre la porte

La porte s'ouvre enfin

J'allais partir...

Il me sourit et m'invite à entrer

Ce que je fais...avec envie

Il me dit de m'assoire

De me mettre à l'aise

Facile à dire ! si il savait

Il quitte le salon pour la cuisine

Je vais chercher à boire

Ca me permet de m'echapper

Au moins pour quelques minutes

Je prend une grand inspiration, et j'y retourne

Je lui donne son verre

Et je m'assis dans le fauteuille

A son expression, je vois bien,

Qu'il trouve ça etrange

Une douce chameur reigne dans l'appartement

Tiens, de la musique, je n'avais pas remarqué

Il reviens, dieux qu'il est beau

Dans ce yukata...yukata ?!

Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne s'assoi pas à coté de moi ?

Il semble tendu,

J'aimerais savoir

Pourquoi m'a-t-il fais venir ?

Pourquoi est ce que l'ai fais venir ?

En voila une bonne question !

Qu'est ce que je peux lui repondre !

Moi même je ne suis plus sur de la reponse

Je pose mon verre et me leve lentement

Il m'observe et me sourit pour la premiere fois

Je me mets devant lui, il reste assis

Je lui dis que je voualis juste lui offrire son cadeau

Pourquoi est ce qu'il semble si tendu

Apres tout, si il m'a fais venir

Il doit y avoir une raison non ?

Il se leve

On dirait que ça lui demande un effort

Je lui sourit pour le rassurer

Il se met devant moi, et me tend la ceinture de son yukata

Il dit m'avoir fais venir pour me donner mon cadeau

Il se saisit de la ceinture amis semble perdu

Je le suis tout autant

Mais il est trop tard pour renoncer

Je prend une grand inspiration et recule d'un pas

Puis deux, doucement, le noeud glisse

Mais il ne lache pas la ceinture, au contraire

Tant mieu, il n'a sans doute pas encore compris

Je recule encore, le noeud lache et le yukata s'ouvre, je lui repond enfin que c'est "Moi"

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

Si il continu à reculer comme ça son...

Son yukata va s'ouvrire

Alors pourquoi je ne lache pas

Au contraire je le garde bien sérré

J'ai envie, oui, j'ai envie qu'il s'ouvre

J'ai l'impression d'etre dans un de mes reves

"Moi" me repond il, alors ça veux dire que...

Au moins il n'est pas parti en courrant

Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça

Je reste devant lui jene bouge pas

J'attend ça reaction

Il a la bouche grande ouverte,

Il est mignon, son regard se pose sur moi

Je me sens rougire tout à coup

J'essaye de me cacher avec mes mains, en vaint

Si je m'attendais à ça en venant !

Alors ce qu'il m'offre, c'est lui

J'en ai si souvent révé

Et voila que ça se realise

Dire qu'il était nu depuis le debut

Je comprend pourquoi il avait l'air géné

Il rougit, il est tellement mignon

Pourquoi est ce qu'il essaye de se cacher

Il reagit enfin, il sourit

Pourquoi est ce qu'il se leve, il s'apporche

Je tremble, il ecrate mes mains

Et pose les siennes sur mon tors, dieu qu'elles sont chaudes

Il fait glisser mon yukata

Il m'mbrasse dans le coup

Qu'est ce que c'est bon

Il me regarde dans les yeux et enfin...

...Unissant nos levres, je sens ses mains

Glisser sous mon sweet

Je le sens repondre à mon baiser

Et l'aide à retirer mon haut

C'est si bon de sentir enfin ça peau

Nos levres ne cessent de s'unir

Mes doigts courent sur son dos

Je ne tines plus, je le fais basculer sur le canape

Ce moment dont j'ai si souvent révé

Est enfin arrivé, il me fait m'allonger

Je le sens se coller contre moi

Son pantalon devient genant, je l'en debarrasse

Il m'embrasse in lassablement

Je parours son coprs de carresse

En explorant les moindre recoins

Je me frotte contre lui je n'en peux plus

Je le sens onduler sous mes doigts

Il frissonne de plaisir, c'est si bon

La douce melodie de nos gemissement resonne en echos

Je veux le prendre

Mais je dois etre encore patient

Je veux que ce moment dure encore et encore

Pour le garder à jamais

gravé dans ma memoire

Pourquoi est il si long

Il veut faire duerer le plaisir

Mais cela deveint presque de la torture

Mon amour !! je t'en pris !!

Comme repondant à ma detresse

Je sens sa bouche chaude m'accueillir

Han c'est bon mon amour

Ne t'arrete pas onegai

Je te sens bruler d'impatience

Avec tendresse je t'embrasse

La, ou ton exitation ne fias plus aucun doute

Avec amour j'accueille ta virilité dans ma bouche

Cela semble t'apaiser

Tant mieu, je veux prolonger le plaisir

Je ne me lasse pas de t'entendre gemir

Encore et encore

Mon amourn je ne tiendrais plus longtemps

Ma respiration s'accelerer

Tout comme la tienne

Doucement tu arretes ta carresse

Tu te resaisis de ma bouche

Passe ta main sous mes reins

Me faisant relever les hanches

De tes doigts fin tu me prépares à t'acueillir

Avec précaution je te releve les hanches

Je rougis presque de ça

Mais de voir le plaisir sur ton visage

A la simple presence de mes doigts me rassure

Le moment est venu, je te sens un peu tendu

Je parcours ton corps humide de baiser

Je m'introduis en toi, tu gemis

Je ne bouge plus te laissant t'habituer

Enfin je te sens en moi

Je m'habitu à ta presence

Un simple regard suffit a te le faire comprendre

Tu commnces à bouger, c'est si bon

Ce va et viens continu

Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps

Mon amour, encore et pour toujours

Je veux rester baigner de cette sensation

J'ai si souvent revé de cette danse

Encore et toujours je veux t'entendre

Je voudrais que cela ne s'arrete jamais

Je veux rester baigné de cette sensation

Nous nous liberons enfin

Je me laisse retomber sur toi

Tu m'encercles de tes bras

Et j'entend enfin ces mots...

_Je t'aime Yuuke_

_Je t'aime Tatsoruo_

Owari

Voila Aki, à 3 jours du concerts je fini enfin ta fic " J'espere qu'elle te plais, c'est la premiere fois que j'essaye ce genre de mise en page. En esperant sincerrement qu'elle te plaise, je t'aime fort, bisoux

Nana-chan (23/10/07 ; 14h18)

[1 automne


End file.
